


Spun Souls

by RosexKnight



Series: Soulmates!AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU, spinner rumple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinner!Rumple edition of my fic "My Soul Mate is the Dark One" The awesome LilDove suggested it. So here we are! A sort of Spinner!Soulmates!Verse. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Soul Mate is The Dark One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451067) by [RosexKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight). 



You're 18 when it happens.

It a weird bit of magic that some people say is as ancient as light and darkness and love and curses, but it’s there.

On your 18th birthday, a name appears on your palm for only you and one other to see. Your soulmate they say. Some people followed it, some people brushed it off as hocus-pocus, but it was undeniable that those who were fortunate enough to meet the person whose name was on their hand was destined for happiness. True Love.

Market Day was one of the only days that brought Belle any real comfort. It was beginning to be the only day she had any real freedom. She did not resent her father or mother or even betrothed for it, but she knew she would miss her days of riding freely without any escorts and sneaking into the kitchen to bake herself some sweets. Even reading seemed to be something to be denied her. Still, on Market Day she could wander and, if she was lucky, not be recognized as The Lady of Avonlea by the wandering travelers.

Her thoughts were growing too dark as she walked through the market, the multiple maids that came with her familiar with the way these days worked and mostly leaving her to her own devices. Belle found herself tracing the name on her left palm more and more. She hadn’t quite broken the habit of staring at it even a month after it had appeared. It was far too comforting these days. Rumpelstiltskin. It was such an odd name that felt older than some of the books in her father’s library.

She was so lost in thought she barely noticed when the child ran into her legs, almost bouncing off of her and stumbling backwards.

"Sorry miss." The boy said immediately.

"No harm done." Belle said with a kind smile.

"Bae!" A voice called, and the boy looked behind him. A man with a walking staff was limping forward as fast as he could, fear immediately flickering behind his eyes as he saw Belle. "Bae I told you to stay in sight of the booth. I'm terribly sorry miss. He's only a boy he doesn't know any better."

Belle waved her hand dismissively, oblivious to how the man stared at it. "He was no trouble. You have a booth?"

"I..."

"Papa's a spinner." The boy declared, ignoring the way his father was shushing him. "He's the best spinner in Longborne."

"Really?" Belle glanced from the boy to his father, who seemed to be torn between shy ad fearful all at once. "Do you have any thread suited for embroidery?"

"Of-of course. This way..."

The man and son led her to their booth. Well, it was more of a simple display, only housing a dozen or so spools of threads and yarn of every color. But they all seemed flawless, and even sparkled in the light.

"You have a gift." Belle said in awe.

"I'm just a humble spinner, milady." He replied.

"Would it be trouble for you if I bought your whole stock? You could spin for kings!"

The spinner seemed taken aback, but the boy was much more eager. "We can spin more! Selling all this will get us through the winter!"

"Well then I'd be happy to!" Belle said cheerfully, reaching for her pouch of coins.

"Lady Belle!" A maid called, and Belle groaned as she approached. "Milady, we're finished."

"Alright." Belle said, looking defeated. "Just let me pay for this yarn."

The spinner was looking at her now. Staring shamelesly with boldness she hadn't known he possessed. It was almost as if he didn't believe she existed even as his son boxed up the thread in exchange for the coins.

"Belle." He breathed finally. "Lady of Avonlea."

Belle looked away sheepishly as her maid frowned at the spinner, obviously not happy with the disrespect. Belle paid it no mind. "Yes that's me."

"I..." He looked as though he was going to say something, and Belle shushed her maid as he struggled for words that died in his throat.

"His name is Rumpelstiltskin." Bae said, sensing the tension. 

Now there was fear in his eye and he looked like he wanted to disappear, shrinking away from her as his hands trembled around his staff.

"Belle's the name that's on Papa's palm."

"Bae hush."

"But she might--"

"Hush boy!"

"I do." Belle lifted her left hand, palm up, so that he could see. She gulped, trying to steady her heart. "Do you...?"

"Aye." The spinner said, lifting his left palm in return so she could see her name. They both seemed to be knocked breathless.

"Madge." Belle said after a length of silence, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yes milady." The maid said, understanding without words. "I reckon your father won't be happy."

"He'll live."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle’s father is not happy about her newfound soul mate. So she decides to run, and receives help from a somewhat unlikely ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Anon Prompt: Could we get Belle’s parents’ (and gaston) reaction to spinner!rum being her soulmate? ))

“Absolutely not!”

“And why not?!”

“He’s just a spinner, Belle!” Maurice was yelling. “You are the Lady of Avonlea. I’ll not have you marry a simple spinner!”

“He’s my soul mate!” Belle was yelling back now. “You know the legends!”

“I knoow you are already betrothed to Gaston.” The knight stood beside Maurice, shifting his weight from one foot to another and exchanging nervous glances with her mother. “In a week’s time you will be wed, an alliance will be made, and I will not have you throw it away for some hocus-pocus!”

“Father please--”

“No, Belle. There will be no more discussion of it. Off to your room.”

Belle seethed, but refused to let the tears begin as she half-ran half-stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her. Madge was there, running a wet rag over her mirror.

“Milady?”

“Not now, Madge.” The princess said before throwing herself on the bed. Her maid had been right. Her father had not been happy. But she would not cry. This was no place for tears. She needed to think.

No one decided her fate but her.

“Madge, fetch y saddle bag.”

“Milady?” Madge said with surprise. “You’re not...”

Belle traced the name on her left palm for comfort. Courage. “I am.”

“Well good. I’ll fetch it.”

Belle couldn’t help but laugh as her maid left the room for the moment. Belle went to work, gathering her essential soaps and shampoos. Her dresses were harder. She wouldn’t need anything grand anymore, but it was hard to give them up. Jewelry and combs were next, and she shoved as many as she could into a box. Who knew when they would need to sell more than thread and twine? She didn’t know how to work, so the least she could do was to provide...something.

This was really happening.

A knock sounded at her door, snapping her out of her thoughts. Madge had been quick. Good.

“Come in.”

“Well it seems you and I have more in common than I thought.”

Belle went cold, spinning around to see Gaston at her door, a bag of some sort in his hand.

“Gaston. What are you...? This isn’t--?”

“Calm down, beauty.” The knight said, his tone soft. “I merely came to help.”

“You’re not upset.” She realized as Gaston approached, setting the bag in an empty trunk. “You’re not angry that I’m running from our marriage?”

He chuckled. “My beauty, do you believe yourself the only one who wants to be with their soul mate?” The knight looked at his left palm, where a name invisible to Belle was written. “With you gone I’ll be able to search for mine.”

She smiled. “I hope you find her.”

“And I too. Now, Madge is preparing a carriage. Your spinner might be at the inn. One of my men was sent to retrieve him. Any idea where he calls home?”

“The Frontlands, ironically.” Belle said with a laugh. “I was afraid to go there, though. Since your father is the duke...”

“I will speak to him. Explain what happened.”

“Gaston.” He looked to her, and Belle knew he saw the fear in her eyes. “What about the alliance?”

The packing he had been doing for her stopped, and he sighed as he sat on the bed.

“You always were smarter.”

“I was the one who was going to run.”

He shook his head. “My father will understand. This magic is stronger than man’s law. Your mother was trying to convince your father to let you be when I slipped away.”

As if summoned, her mother appeared, slipping into her room with yet another pack fr her, this time filled with what seemed to be food. Madge was close behind, giving Belle an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, milady. She insisted.” The maid said.

“It’s fine, Madge. The carriage?”

“All ready for you to slip away tonight.” Colette cut in.

“But mother, the alliance--”

“Will be worked out.” Belle gave her a hopeful look as her mother squeezed her arm. “Your father only wants what’s best for you and the people. He means no ill.”

“I understand. You’re certain it will be okay?”

“Soulmates that find each other are destined for happy endings. That’s what True Love is about. Neither you nor Gaston want to marry for duty. So don’t.”

Belle gave her mother a watery smile. “Thank you.”

“Send me some thread.” Colette said as she hugged her daughter. “To tell me you got away safely.”

Gaston shut the trunk, and Madge was handing Belle a cloak “For warmth. And there’s oil for your hair in the pocket.”

“Thank you, Madge.”

“Come on, beauty. Let’s get you to your spinner.” Gaston said, hauling her chest to his shoulder.

But Belle found herself hesitating at the door. “I’m scared.”

“Love is scary.” Colette agreed. “But don’t think about it. Think of your happiness. Let Gaston ad I worry about your father and The Duke. Go to your spinner.”

With a hug to her mother and maid she was son scurrying after Gaston.

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Belle asked as they neared the road out of Avonlea where the cart sat.

Gaston laughed, and somehow that comforted Belle. “Then he simply won’t be there. My man was sent to fetch him. Not force him. Besides...” He gave her a toothy grin that also seemed to reassure her. “Who wouldn’t want you?”

“You, for one.” Belle mumbled, and the knight laughed once again.”

The cart came in sight, and Gaston’s soldier saluted dutifully before being dismissed. Gaston himself deposited her trunk in the back of the carriage. He smirked seeing the sleeping boy. Rumpelstiltskin himself sat up front, fidgeting with the horse’s reins, and Belle was pleased t find it was her own horse that they’d let her run with.

“And you wee worried.” The knight said, nudging her playfully.

“Thank you, Gaston. I hope you find your soul’s mate as well.”

“Thank you, beauty. I can only pray there aren’t many women named Ruby in this land.”

With a kiss on the cheek and a spool f thread for her mother, Belle walked to the front of the cart and climbed up to sit beside Rumpelstiltskin.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” He said, so obviously relieved it made Belle’s heart skip. “Are...are you sure about this, milady?”

Belle glanced back to the carriage, now serving as a makeshift cart. She suddenly realized she had no idea what she was getting into, but for the life of her she couldn’t find fear in her stomach at all.

“Are you?”

Her spinner faltered, gripping the reins tighter. “I...I cannot give you much, milady. Nothing as grand as what you’re used to. I...You’d be giving up much to be with the likes of me.”

“Is that why you thought I wouldn’t come?”

He could only nod, unable to meet her eyes. She put her hand on his, squeezing it for reassurance.

“you’re also my soul mate.” She said. “And if you’ll have me, I’d like to...try.”

This time he smiled, squeezing her fingers back and snapping the reins to urge the horse on. And as Avonlea disappeared, Belle knew she should feel uneasy. But she couldn’t.


End file.
